Increase in network bandwidth and transmission speeds and the prevalence of mobile devices has given consumers access to content nearly anywhere. Services exist for streaming music, movies, and live events to almost any type of device. As such, the content consumption habits of consumers have changed. Where once consumers were limited to consuming content using radios or televisions, it is now possible to consume the same kind of content on smartphones, tablets, laptops, watches, or any other type of network connectable device with an appropriate interface. This has resulted in a drastic change in media consumption habits.
While it is now possible to consume media almost anywhere, there are drawbacks to the current media consumption habits. Where it used to be common place for groups of people to gather around a television set to watch a movie, consumption of media content is now accomplished using devices that are not suitable for large group consumption. As a result, media consumption has become largely a solitary ritual, resulting in missed opportunities for storytellers and their stories to utilize the full power of the medium to help audiences connect with each other. It is with respect to this general environment that aspects of the present disclosure are contemplated.